


Blind People Don't Forget Their Glasses

by dont-tell-them-i-write-phan (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Series: University AU [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/dont-tell-them-i-write-phan
Summary: Dan has good vision. Always has. But if being nearsighted helps him talk to the cute grad student next to him in his history class weeeeeeeeellllll…





	Blind People Don't Forget Their Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymously posted to Phanfic 3/15

_Okay, you can do this_  Dan coached himself.  _You’re a reasonably attractive guy and you’ll regret not saying anything if you let this opportunity pass you by. Just lean over and talk to him. Just ask him out for coffee._ Sitting next to him was Phil Lester. Dan didn’t know much about him other than the fact that he was the grad student working in his history class and that he really liked lions.

Oh, and he was  _hella_  good looking.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, trying not to get the professor’s attention - not that he would ever be noticed in the giant auditorium.

Phil looked up from his notebook with a slightly confused look before beaming happily. “Hey, you remembered my name! Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know yours.”

“D-Dan,” he stammered, flushing bright red.

“What can I do you for, Dan?”

“Should we be quieter? I really don’t want to get in trouble on the second class.”

Phil chuckled. “Nah. Doctor Brady is way more concerned about whatever book he’s working on than making sure everyone in History 101 is paying attention.” He then looked mildly guilty before adding, “He’s brilliant, though. He teaches a class on the history of Shakespeare. I’ve only sat in on a couple classes but I hear it’s amazing.”

“Maybe I’ll check it out,” Dan smiled. “Theatre major.”

“Well, Dan the Theatre Major, how can I help you?”

Suddenly any ease that had formed when talking to Phil evaporated and Dan was left with a fat tongue, red cheeks, and sweaty palms. “I can’t see the board,” he blurted.

Phil wrinkled his brow in confusion. “What?”

“I - um - I have really bad vision and I can’t read the power point properly,” Dan lied, trying desperately to forget every 20/20 vision test result he’s gotten since he was six.

“Why in the world did you choose to sit all the way back here then?”

“Er- I get nervous when I can’t see the whole room.” There, not a lie. Well, not really. A bit of an exaggeration, maybe. “My contacts messed up last night and I couldn’t get more.”  _That_  was a lie.

Phil nodded in understanding. “I have the vision of a mole rat. Contacts on back order?”

“Um. Yeah.”

Phil grinned. “Well, lucky you. It just so happens that Doctor Brady prints out his power points for us to follow along and help out you little undergrads.” He flipped through his notebook for a second before pulling out a stapled pack of papers. “You’ll have to forgive the awful Pokémon doodles.”

“This is amazing,” Dan laughed, looking at a crudely drawn picture of what looked like a Gengar and a Vulpex in mid battle.

“That’s me, Amazing Phil. Now, pay attention. His tests can be tricky, but if you listen carefully he’ll tell you exactly what’s on them.”

“What? Really? How do you tell?”

But Phil just chuckled and pointed to the front where Doctor Brady was pacing and waving his arms around. Dan smiled and pulled Phil’s decorated notes closer to his chest and began copying

____________

Dan eagerly plopped himself in his chair next to Phil next Tuesday, not for the first time missing the five day a week schedule of primary and secondary school. Today he’d do it.

Phil lifted his head up and smiled at him. “Did you get your contacts in?”

Dan’s forehead crumpled in confusion before he nodded quickly in agreement. “Yeah. I mean, no. They’re still on backorder.”

Phil looked shocked. “Still?”

“Uh, yeah. I have really sensitive eyes. If I don’t have the right type I’ll get- er- cataracts.” That was an eye thing, right? Cataracts?

Phil’s eyebrows shot up and for some reason his eyes sparkled with a hit of amusement.             “Ah, well, we don’t want that, do we? You can use my notes again, if you’d like; I pretty much spend this time working on homework anyways.”

Dan smiled and gratefully took the offered papers. Phil nodded in approval as the professor wandered in and jumped headfirst into his lecture of the day.

About thirty minutes later, Dan was sitting with his chin in his hand and staring at the energetic man at the front of the room as he paced back and forth across his little stage. Suddenly, Phil leaned over and pulled his printed Power Pont back towards himself, confusing Dan terribly. Had Phil changed his mind? Had he noticed Dan wasn’t paying  _any_  attention to the formation of civilization and decided he no longer wanted to help the loser first year? Had he-

Phil quickly passed the papers back and gestured to a new little doodle in the lower left hand corner. There sat a frankly awful drawing of what could possibly pass a striped dog with the phrase “ _A wild Growlithe appeared! What will Dan do?”_ written under it in equally bad handwriting. Dan grinned to himself and responded.

**_Mudkip! I choose you! (Your drawing skills are awful BTW)_ **

_Growlithe’s Intimidate cut Mudkip’s attack! Growlithe used Quick Attack! (Good thing I’m not an art major then. :P)_

**_Mudkip used Water Gun! (That’s a relief for literally everyone. What are you majoring in?)_ **

_It’s super effective! Growlithe used Sunny Day! The sun is shining brightly. (English and Media Production.)_

**_Mudkip used Tackle! (That’s cool. What are you planning on doing after Uni?)(Assuming I’m not being weird and persona.l)_ **

_Growlithe used Flamethrower! (Nah, it’s cool. I actually already have a job. I make YouTube videos. But I kinda want to be a weather man…)_

**_It’s not very effective… Mudkip used Water Gun! (Really? That’s cool. What’s your channel? I’m always looking for an excuse not to do my homework. And I can totally see you wearing green to work on accident if you were a weather man.)_ **

_It’s super effective! Growlithe used Quick Attack! (I really shouldn’t be influencing little tykes like you not to do your work but…. It’s AmazingPhil. Go on, Dan. Do it. It’ll be fun for us both. And I probably would… But how cool would that be? ‘Now, Manchester will be experiencing some scattered showers this weekend. Also, they seem to have been eaten by a giant weather man.’)_

**_That’s enough, Mudkip! Dan used a Pokèball! (Don’t make me laugh out loud in class! That girl looked at me funny!)_ **

_Wiggle… wiggle… wiggle…. DING! Congratulations the Growlithe was caught! Would you like to give a nick name to the captured Pokèmon? (Dan, she flipped her hair out of her face. I don’t think you even crossed her mind. Also, I have to know. Is Mudkip your favorite Pokèmon? Really?)_

**_Hey, now. Mudkip is a great Pokémon. Plus he’s just so bloody meme-able! Also, there is no need to point out my lack of allure via notes._ **

_Ah, so you’re a meme guy? Should’ve guessed. And I can’t tell if you really believe that bit about your allure or if you’re being ironic._

Just as Dan finished reading Phil’s last message Doctor Brady announced from the front of the room “Alright! You’re all free! See you Thursday! Don’t be late, I will not wait for you.”            

“Th-Thanks for letting me borrow your notes, Phil!” Dan squeaked, feeling like he could fry an egg on his face. He shoved the papers at the very confused older man and turned around to run out of the room.

“See you Thursday!” he shouted over his shoulder.

____________

Thursday found Dan wandering into his 8:30 class, bleary eyed and yawning.

“Late night, eh?” Phil chuckled as Dan practically fell into his chair. “I think this is the closest you’ve come to being late.”

Dan buried his face in his folded arms and groaned pitifully. “It’s your fault! The least you could have done was warn me that you had over a  _hundred and fifty_  videos.”

Phil blinked in surprise. “You watched all of them? In two days?”

“‘You watched all of them in two days?’” Dan mocked. Then he glared sleepily at him over his elbow. “Of course I did, you spork. They’re hilarious.  _You’re_  hilarious. And it wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d had two days, but the internet in the dorms was failing spectacularly Tuesday night so I was up until one o’clock this morning.”

“Dan!” Phil chided. He looked like he was going to say more but Doctor Brady bounded in shouting something about the Neolithic Era. Phil wordlessly forked over his notes. Dan didn’t stay awake long enough to appreciate the gesture.

____________

_Dr. Brady should really reconsider wearing that pattern._

**_Phiiiilll. I need to pay attention today. I slept all day Thursday and I was busy having a Pokèmon battle with SOMEONE last Tuesday._ **

_:(_

**_Okay, fine. He really shouldn’t wear that shirt. What’s with all the tiny horses, anyways?_ **

_:D_

**_I’m not going to talk to you if you’re only going to respond with smiley faces._ **

_D:_

**_Phil!_ **

_:P So, any updates on your contacts?_

**_Still not in. You’re stuck with me for a bit longer._ **

_That’s fine with me! You’re welcome to my notes for as long as you want them._

**_My hero._ **

**______________ **

Thursday Dan happily bounded into class, more than ready to rekindle his and Phil’s conversation about how great Muse was. Unfortunately, Phil was apparently extremely busy with whatever it is that graduate students are busy with because he hardly glanced up from his book to offer Dan a smile before returning to his scribbles. Slightly offended but unwilling to disturb the older boy, Dan slouched in his chair, a pout evident on his features.

It wasn’t until Dan unearthed his own notebook that he realized Phil hadn’t given him the Power Point. Biting his lower lip, Dan leaned over to Phil and quietly said, “Phil? Where are your notes?”

Phil snorted quietly before he finally emerged from his studies. “Are we still playing that game? Come on, Dan, it’s been two weeks.”          

Dan froze, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. It had all been a game for Phil? He should have known.  _Stupid Dan._  Phil was older, cooler, better looking; what purpose would he have of befriending Dan of all people?  _Stupid, stupid, stupid Dan._  “Sorry,” Dan whispered, turning to the front. “I won’t bother you anymore.”              

Phil’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, Dan, that’s not what I meant!” 

Dan cringed. “Look, Phil, I get it. You don’t have to pretend for my sake.”

Phil huffed out a sigh of frustration. “I meant about the glasses!”

“ _What?”_

“You don’t need glasses and I know it,” Phil admitted sheepishly. “I had a feeling that first day, but you’ve been dropping hints like mad. You probably didn’t notice but anyone who wears contacts would pick up on it pretty quickly.”

Dan blushed bright red. “I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

Phil barked out a laugh. “Dan, it’s okay. I understand. Why do you think I haven’t pointed it out before today? Believe it or not, talking to you makes me kinda nervous, too.”

Dan’s mouth hung slightly open. “Oh,” was all he had to say.

“So, now that that horrifically embarrassing spectacle is over: Would you maybe like to go get coffee after this class?”

Dan nodded eagerly. Maybe a bit too eagerly. He still had to some off as somewhat cool, right? “I mean. Yeah. Sure. Why not? I guess we could do that.”

Phil laughed, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his teeth. “I don’t want to force you or anything,” he said, grin so wide that Dan’s cheeks hurt in sympathy. Or maybe he was just grinning like a lunatic, too.

“Nope. No forcing. Coffee’s good. Right after this. Yup. Sound right.”

“Thank you, boys, for that heartwarming display. Dan and Phil whipped their heads around to see everyone staring at them.  Some looked like they were ready to gag but others were pink cheeked and hiding smiles behind their hands. Up at the front Doctor Brady was leaning on his podium with a knowing smirk. “Now, if you can put your whirlwind romance on hold, I’d like to get back to the lesson.”

Phil nodded sheepishly while Dan hid in his folded arms, fervently wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A few moments later, he felt a folded piece of paper get gently lodged between his forehead and lower arm.

_You okay?_

**_Yeah. Just horrifically mortified and pondering the sweet embrace of death._ **

_I think that might be a little much._

**_I suppose… Hey, how did you know about the vision thing, anyways?_ **

_Well, there were a lot of hints. First off, you willingly sat back here. Nobody with vision that bad opts to sit so far away from the front. (I don’t count. I’m a grad student.) Second, even specialty contacts only stay on backorder for a week, max. Third, you mentioned cataracts? Yeah, contacts don’t cause cataracts. Good try. Fourth, Tuesday you noticed the horses on Dr. Brady’s shirt. Even with my contacts I couldn’t see those. (How good is your vision, by the way? Do you have any superpowers?) But most importantly: Blind people don’t forget their glasses._


End file.
